Taiidan Rebellion
The Taiidani Rebellion was a group of Taiidani dissidents who opposed the tyrannic rule of the Taiidan Empire. It was they who allied with the Kushan and fought beside them against the Imperial Guard, at the Battle of Hiigara. They also destroyed the Imperial Gene Bank, thus ending the royal line (because it is needed to re-clone the emperor), and founded the Taiidan Republic. The Rebellion was comprised of Taiidani from all walks of life: statesmen, merchants, free thinkers, adventurers and even former Imperial soldiers. All came together with one shared ideal: Freedom from the heavy hand of the Emperor's rule. The Rebellion was not by any means a large one. Nor were the rebels highly skilled or even well equipped but somehow, against all odds, they succeeded in freeing the known galaxy from the thrall of the Taiidan Emperor. Among the most prominent Rebel leaders was Captain Elson, who commanded the Elite Guard Destroyer Kapella and personally led the Rebel forces at Hiigara. Timeline Overview The Taiidan Rebellion was essentially founded as an answer to the madness of Riesstiu IV the Second. The seeds of rebellion were planted on Triistara, the Taiidani homeworld, when the Emperor Riesstiu enstated a heavy tax on all imported goods. The early Rebellion (at this time largely numbering businessmen and merchants) used this to fuel their cause, causing planet wide riots and violence. Emperor Riesstiu, however, showed no hesitation in demonstrating to the galaxy how he dealt with malcontents. The Emperor delivered a terrifying message to all who would question his will... in the form of three naval fleets with orders to bomb the planet into submission. The survivors went underground as quickly as possible and, more importantly, learned how to fight quietly. Another of Riesstiu's atrocities also greatly aided the rebellion's message. An Imperial outpost in a deserted and nearly forgotten quadrant of the galaxy detected a hyperspace signature, originating from a desert planet named Kharak. The civilization responsible for this occurrence, the Kushan, had previously been in conflict with the Taiidan Empire, but had lost this war. As punishment for this transgression, the Kushan were exiled to Kharak. Here the Kushan regressed to the point where they had forgotten all vestiges of their former existence, including the terms of their exile. Of course none of this was of any import to the emperor. He immediately sent a large naval taskforce to eradicate these ancient enemies of the Empire. The fleet subsequently annihilated all life on the planet by burning away its atmosphere with the forbidden Low Orbit Atmosphere Deprivation Weapon. The Imperial propaganda machine used recordings of this horrific spectacle to show the divine might of the empire, and subsequently signed their own death sentence. Imperial citizens were horrified by this sinful crime, and many were more than willing to join or aid the Rebellion. After a long string of illogical and absurd decrees, a group of senators from the Assembly of Lords joined the effort. Nobody had gauged the true depth of Riesstiu's madness and paranoia, however. Although they had many sympathizers, and many willing soldiers, the war quickly turned from the favor of the rebels. The Emperor swiftly tested the loyalty of those in the government by having his officials prove their loyalty by "eliminating" protesters. Those that failed to do his bidding without question were quickly summarily executed. After several battles were lost, the Rebels hope of victory began to dwindle. Hope came, however, in the form of the exiled Kushan, the only group to successfully repel the Imperial navy. The Kushan were more than willing to aid the Rebellion, and their first act of goodwill was to help the Rebels establish an untraceable communications relay in the Karos Graveyard. The culmination of this alliance between the Rebels and the Kushan occurred during the Battle of Hiigara, when both factions shunted the full force of their respective fleets to destroy the forces of the Imperial Guard stationed above Hiigara. The final act of the Taiidani Rebels, before they formalized themselves onto the Taiidan Republic, was the destruction of the Imperial Gene Bank. Without the Gene Bank, the Empire would not be supplied with a new clone Emperor. Without the Emperor, the Empire quickly fractured into hundreds of different kingdoms. The end of the Taiidan Empire had finally came. Behind the scenes The Taiidan Rebellion was believed to been modeled after the Rebel Alliance from the Star Wars Universe, where worlds opposed the tyrannical rule of an Evil Empire and riots after the empire commits an unforgivable act on the galaxy. This case was similar when the Taiidan Empire ordered the Kharakian Genocide as an example of Imperial Rule, mirroring how the Galactic Empire show their might by using the Death Star to destroy Alderaan which caused many systems under imperial control to revolt. Category:Lore: Organisations